The function of the chemistry core is three fold: first, to provide services of a routine nature such as preparation of buffers, performing assays, etc.; secondly, to assist the individual investigators in operating the equipment of the core facility; and thirdly, to provide expertise in various separation techniques. Since all of the research projects proposed in this application rely heavily on a variety of biochemical procedures, the chemistry core will economize on time, space, and money by preventing duplication of equipment, and by assuring the quality and standardization of assays. The chemistry core will be composed of two personnel, the core director (Dr. Neal Musto) who will oversee the facility and a research assistant who will be responsible for the day to day operation. In addition, a relatively small amount of money is requested for purchasing commonly used biochemicals, such as buffers and supplies for low pressure chromatography, SDS-PAGE, etc.